The Beauty and The Dragon
by Lexus kh1
Summary: The classic Disney's story of beauty and the beast, with a little twist of the dark origin and some of my own version. Natsu Dragneel becomes a terrifying dragon, because of his self-centered and arrogant attitude that he got cursed. And only the love of a young maiden will break the curse.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys it's been a while now since I did any writing done. I've just been busy with my Feasibility studies, O.J.T and other stuff. But I'm back and I've got a new story that I hope you will enjoy.

* * *

This is my own twist of the classic fairytale story Beauty and The Beast, but a little of the original origins of it and a little of Disney's version.

The Beauty and the Dragon. .

In a castle in a far away land, there lived a prince with salmon colored hair and devilishly handsome. But his rude, unruly destructive, mischievous, violent and at some point he would set thing on fire and his monstrous appetite can only be satisfied with a feast. The people would call him "The Dragon Prince."

He had everything, money, women and power. Anything his heart desire, he would get it. But then, on one snowy Christmas evening, the young prince is in his banquet hall enjoying and having the time of his life, as his servants are at his side attending to his every need. Then one of the royal guards came barging into the banquet hall.

"I'm so sorry for the interruption my lord. But a peasant woman is at the gates asking for shelter from the storm. She asks if you could grant her this simple request." Said the guard.

"Huh?! Who is this peasant woman? And how dare she interrupt me marry making! BRING HER TO ME AT ONCE!" Demanded the young prince.

"Right away your majesty! " Said the guard diligently, as he ran out of the hall to retrieve the peasant woman.

Minuets pass, and soon the guard entered the banquet hall as two more guards' that help escorted the peasant woman wearing a long hooded gown.

"Your majesty! Here is the peasant woman." Said the guard, as the other two brought forward the woman.

"So. . You're the woman that interrupted my celebration huh?" Said the young prince in a pissed off tone.

"Yes your majesty I'm. And I'm so deeply sorry for the intrusion, but please- I beg of you your majesty. Please allow me to spent just one night in your castle, the weather outside is too strong. Please my lord." Plead the peasant woman.

"Hmph! And why should I? You could be a thief that's impersonating as a poor peasant woman to gain access into my castle." Said the young prince.

"Oh No! My lord I would never do that. Honest." She said

"Very well. If you're not a thief then, and suppose that I do let you stay in my palace. What would you give me in return?" Asked the prince.

"I don't have much my lord, but I can give you this beautiful steamed rose as exchange for your hospitality." Said the woman as she showed him a beautiful red rose.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You must be kidding me! I have a garden filled with roses. What makes you think I would want that rose huh?!" Said the prince.

"It's because this particular rose is magic. It can grant the holder any wish their hearts desire, as long as it's holders heart is pure and kind." Said the woman.

"Do you expect me to believe this bullshit!? HA!? DO YOU THINK YOU CAN MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME!? GUARDS! ARREST HER AND THROW HER OUT OF HERE! NOW! " Ordered the prince with rage, and as two of the guards grabbed the peasant women's arms. Her eyes started to glow as she spoke in a menacing voice.

"You shall pay for your insolence!" Both of the guards stepped back as her body started to fly off the ground, and white blinding light emanates from her body.

"WHAT ON EARTH!?" Said the prince. And before his very eyes, not a peasant women but a beautiful and elegant enchantress appeared.

"Young prince, you have treated me unkindly. I see now that you are nothing but a selfish, self-centered, spoiled, arrogant, prince that treats anybody with disrespect and disgust. For that you most pay. And the penalty is death!" Said the enchantress in great anger.

"Oh! Please forgive me enchantress. I'll change my ways. Please spare me." Pleased the prince in his knees.

"Very well young prince. I shall give a chance to redeem yourself." Said the enchantress, she then presented him the same rose which the young prince disrespectful declined.

"You shall be given a time period of 7 years to complete this tasked before the rose will lose all its petal on your 24th birthday- Your task is to make a young maiden fall in love with you, and to ask her hand in marriage. If you do not complete this task you shall die. Do you understand?" Said the enchantress.

"Ye-yes. . I. . I understand." Said the prince nervously.

"But there is one more thing." She said, as she then waved her hand and cast a spell on the young prince.

"The young maiden must not fall for your looks, charms or riches. She must fall in love with you for what's in your heart. And since they call you the "dragon prince". I cast this spell onto you, to turn you into what you are on the inside. A DRAGON!" The prince can feel his body changing. His body and appearance started to take form, horns started to grow out of his head, his eat became sharp as a dragon's, his hands slowly changed into claws before his eyes, his body grow red scales of a dragon, and finally a tail with spikes that rest on its back. The castle workers are all scared and horrified of his transformation that they all fled from the castle.

"What? What is this?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!" yelled the prince.

"I turned you into what you really are on the inside. The curse with only be broken once you find a young maiden that will look beyond you're appearance and your wealth, and truly see the kindness within your own heart. Remember you only have 7 years to complete this task. Don't waste your time." With that the enchantress left in a puff of bright light, and then the newly turned dragon prince let out a mighty sorrow roar, filled with sadness and hate. Alone in the shadows of his castle.

**~END OF CHAPTER ONE~**

* * *

That's the end of Chapter one. I hoped you liked it. Tell me what you think. . X3

I'll be back soon with a new chapter as soon as I can. .


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks sooooo much for the reviews and support. Thanks so much, I was having second thoughts about making this fic, but I'm so glad you guys like it. . XD

The first pairing I tried was GajiLevy, but that reminded me of little red riding hood. Then I tried JellaErza, but Erza would probable killed the beast at an instant. .XP

And then there was GrayJuvia, but that's the little mermaid. . So I went with my favorite pairing NaLu.

So anyway, I hope you guys enjoy my version of Beauty and the Beast, but with a hint of Disney's version, and the dark origin.

Enjoy. .

* * *

The Beauty and the Dragon. .

It's a quiet, calm, peaceful morning at a small village, filled with the most kind hearted, loving people you have ever meet. And in that village leaved a simple merchant man named Makarov, with 3 loving daughters, named Angel, Flair and Lucy he loved them all so much. But the youngest among them, is by far the most beautiful of them all and the kindest of heart, with golden hair that flows perfectly in the wind, eyes that would sparkle in the sun light, and a smile that would melt even the coldest of heart.

Yes, her beauty was known throughout the entire village, and her is Lucy. She is love by all who ever meets her. But to her two older sisters, they find her as nothing but an eyesore. Whenever she's around none of the men in the village wouldn't even notice the two them. Even their own father favored Lucy more than them. In which their hearts are filled with nothing but hate and jealousy for their younger sister. So every day they would make poor Lucy work in the fields in the hot sun all day, if not in the fields they make do all house choirs like; cook the meals, wash the dishes, do the laundry, the marketing. Everything! While they just laze about and did nothing, but watch their sister toil under the sun, hoping that the manual labor would make her beauty fade.

But no such luck, her beauty still surpassed the beauty of her sisters, which in rage them even more.

One day their beloved father Makarov said that he will be heading down to the harbor to meet a ship that has crates filled with precious ivory and shine silk.

"My dear sweet daughters, I'll be back in as soon as I can, and when I get back, we'll all be rich beyond compare." Makarov said with a wide grin on his face.

"Tell me my daughters; what would you like as a present when I return?"

"I would love a new fancy dress and jewelry to match father." Said Angel

"She already have too many dresses father. I want new beautiful accessories, for my beautiful hair, with diamond." Said Flair.

"And what about you Lucy? What would you like my dear child?" Said her father a smile on his face.

"Just came back quickly and safely father, that's all I asked." Said Lucy with a sweet smile as she handed to him his coat.

"Oh! Come now my dear. Surly there must be something that you want? Tell me." Said Makaravoz.

"Well. . I would like a rose father. That's all I ask. It's been a while since I've seen one." Said Lucy.

"Oh! Wow! A rose. How _cute_" Angel said sarcastically.

"Hahaha! How pathetic can you be?" Teased, Flair.

"Alright you two, that's enough! For you my dear Lucy, I'll bring you the most beautiful rose in the world." Said Makarov with a smile.

"Thank you so much father."

"Alright then girls. I'll be on my way now. Please take good care of the place when I'm gone alright. I love you all." Said their father as he rode off on his horse as his daughters waved him good bye.

When Makarov reach the docks, horrible news struck him. The news was that a deadly storm destroyed the ship that was carrying the crates filled with precious ivory and shine silk. The poor merchant then rode back home with a heavy heart that he could not give his daughters their gifts that he promised them. But then when Makarov is on his way home a heavy snowstorm greeted him. The blizzard is so strong that he and his horse couldn't see the path in front of them. But as luck would have brought him, he happens to stumble upon a magnificent castle. As Makarov was about to knock on the castle doors, the two magnificent doors, magically opened by themselves.

Makarov steps inside the castle, and saw himself in a grand and spectacular hall, made of marble, and precious stones with a great chandelier hanging at the middle.

"Hello! Who is master of this place? Please, allow me to stay the night, the snowstorm outside is so strong that I can't even see the road in front of me." Makarov called out. He explored the halls and found no one; he then caught a delicious scent. He followed the scent into a grand dining hall with scrumptious meal prepared for him. So he sat himself down to eat, but then waited for the master of the castle to eat with him. Hours pass, still no one appeared and so his hunger over whelmed him and he began to eat. His wine glass started to fill itself, and then the food magically started to fly into his plate.

"OH MY! This is really in an enchanted castle." Makarov said in astonishment. So he ate his fill and began wondering the castle again and found a king-size bed with bed sheets made of fine silk and pillows stuffed with feathers. Makarov lay down on the soft bed just to rest for just a moment, but when he awoke it was already morning and to his surprise his found himself dressed in fine night gown, and his clothes all a dry and properly folded in his bed. He quickly then got dress and headed to the great hall to search for the master of the castle, but still no such luck. Not one person is around.

"Oh Thank you! Thank you so much for your kind hospitality! Thank you so much." Makarov yelled with glee. As Makarov was about to leave, he caught a sweet scent of roses in air and remembered her daughter Lucy. So he followed the smell into a magnificent garden filled with roses of different color. Makarov, searched and searched for the most perfect rose and finally found a beautiful red rose and plucked it.

At that very moment he hired a monstrous roar that made the very earth tremble before his feet. He can hire his heavy breathing from his back, with great fear. He slowly turned his head and saw a horrific monster standing before him. The monster stood 6 feet tall wearing a dark long coat and tattered clothes, with sharp deadly teethes, horns sticking out of his head, sharp claws for hands, red scales covering his body and a tail with spikes on its back.

"HOW DARE YOU! I showed you my hospitality and this is how you repay me? BY STEALING FROM ME!" Yelled the monstrous figure.

"N-N-No My lord." Makarov replied with fear.

"CALL ME DRAGON!" The dragon beast yelled.

"Please. . Please forgive me dragon."

"SILENCE! For your insult your punishment id death!" Said the dragon, with what the dragon said the poor merchant fell to his knees and begged to the dragon beast.

"Oh! Please no, dragon please I beg of you spare me. I was only picking this rose as a present for my daughter, Lucy."

"You have a daughter?"

"Yes, three lovely daughters. That needs me. Oh please let me go."

"Hmmm. . .Alright then old man. I'll let you leave, but on one condition. You must send one of your daughters to leave here in this castle, or you must come in their place." Demanded the dragon.

"Wait! You can do that!"

"SILENCE! Either one of your daughters comes to here willing to take your place or you'll have to come back. You have 7 days to decide old man; I will send a white stallion to your house to collect. And if you don't send anyone out. I'LL BE THE ONE TO GO THERE MYSELF AND CHOOSE ONE OF YOU MYSELF!" Said the dragon beast as he placed his hand around the merchant's neck and filled him of the ground.

"No. . You-You can't do that. Please. ."

"Oh! Yes I can. Remember old man. You only have 7 days to decide. Now go!" Said the dragon as he tosses him aside.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO"

**~END OF CHAPTER TWO~**

* * *

That's the end of Chapter two. Thanks so much again for the review guys. I hope that this chapter is to your liking. And please tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thank you so so so soooooo much for the reviews and the support you guys give me. I appreciate it. God Bless you guys.

So anyway, I hope you guys enjoy my version of Beauty and the Beast, but with a hint of Disney's version, and the dark origin.

Enjoy. .

* * *

_The Beauty and the Dragon. ._

"No. . You-You can't do that. Please. ."

"Oh! Yes I can. Remember old man. You only have 7 days to decide. Now go!" Said the dragon as he tosses him aside.

"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO"

"No. . No. . Please. . I beg of you. . NNNNOOOOOOO!" Makarov screamed in terror.

"Father. . Father. . Wake up father. . Wake up." Lucy called out to him.

"Huh?! What? What happen?" Makarov then awoke in cold sweat. He then saw himself back home, in his own bed, surrounded by his 3 daughters.

"Oh father! Thank God you're alright." Lucy said with glee as she held his hand while Angel and Flair stood behind her.

"Lucy. . Who did. ?" He muttered in a low toned voice.

"Your horse brought you home, but when we went out to greet you. You were unconscious. And this was in your hands." Lucy then showed him the red rose. Tears then started to flow down from his eyes, Makarov then began to tell them of his horrible fate.

"So, on the 7th day I will all kiss you good bye." Said Makarov filled with sadness.

"No father. . You can't. We need you here." Said Angel.

"It's all her fault. She had to have a rose." Said Flair as she pointed at Lucy.

"That's right father! Send her in your place instead." Angel said.

"Enough! I will not hear of this!" Demanded Makarov.

"No father. Their right, it's my fault that you picked the rose." Lucy said filled with guilt.

On the 7th day, in the early morning like what the dragon said a beautiful white stallion horse appeared in front of their house. Lucy then saw the magnificent horse and immediately got on the horse and rode off. Her father then awake from his sleep, ones he heard the sound of horse's hooves coming from the outside. He raced himself outside the house, calling out to Lucy.

"LUCY! NO! COME BACK! LUCY. . LUCY. . LUCY!" Makarov called out to her, as he tried to run after her on foot.

"I'm sorry father. Please forgive me, but I can't let you suffer because of me. I'm so sorry father." Said Lucy as her tears fell down her face.

"NO! I WONT PERMIT YOU! LUCY!" Yelled Makaroz as he then stumbled down and watched as the magnificent horse rode off with his daughter.

"Good bye father. Give my regards to Angel and Flair. I Love you all!" Yelled Lucy, as little by little she soon lost sight of her father's crying face. She cried and cried, knowing for a fact that she may never see her father or her sister's ever again.

The horse then came to a stop, and when Lucy lefts her head to see where she is, an astounding sight beholds her. A grand and magnificent castle is right before her very eyes made out of marbles and fine stones. She walked up the castle doors and they magically opened.

"Hello! How is the master here? My name is Lucy; I came in my father's place." She called out. But no one replied. She wondered the halls of the splendid castle, until she found a door with her name on it. It says "Lucy's Room" she entered and saw a beautiful room; there is this queen-size bed with bed sheet's made of silk and pillows filled with feathers, the room has enough windows so it is always well lighted and closet filled with beautiful ball gowns, dresses and shoes. And there is even an impressive mirror hanging over a large dresser. She approached it and by magic writings appeared

"Have no worries Lucy, for you alone are mistress here."

As evening approached, Lucy found herself in a grand dining hall, table filled with her favorite foods and desserts. But she touched none, and as time passed Lucy still has not touched her plate. Then she heard heavy breathing coming from the back of her chair, her heart is pounding like a drum. She turned her head and saw what her father had described in his tale to her and her sisters. A dragon beast, with sharp claws, horns sticking out of his head, body covered in red-scales, sharp teethes and a tail with sharp sticks on the back. Dressed in a long black coat and his clothes slightly torn.

"Good evening Lucy." Said the dragon as he approached Lucy's chair.

"Good evening my lord." Lucy said in a weak voice.

"Lucy, if it isn't too much. May I make a request? You are free to turn it down of course." He said as he looked at another direct, making sure that she doesn't see his monstrous face.

"What is your request my lord?" Lucy said as she try to calm herself.

"May dine with you? What I mean is, can I share my meals with your? Every breakfast, lunch and dinner time, would that be alright?" The dragon said still not meeting her gaze.

"Yes. If it pleases you my lord." Lucy said, as she studied this monstrous figure before her.

"Thank you Lucy." The dragon said with a slightly cheerful tone in his voice. He then made his way to the far opposite side of the table, it was dark at his corner and he made sure that it would stay that way; he didn't want Lucy to see his atrocious form.

"You must be starving from your journey. Please eat." The dragon said as he took his site.

"Ummm. . . Well. . I. . " Muttered Lucy.

"Does the food displeases you? If you want, I can make you something else."

"No. . No. . It's not that. It's just that. .When will you kill me my lord?" Lucy said sadly.

"I see. . Is that what you're worried about?" Said the dragon sorrowfully.

"Ye-Yes. ." Lucy said meekly.

"Oh. . Lucy, do you find me. . Horrifying? " Said the dragon, as his heart felt like it about to break.

"I cannot lie to you sir. Yes, I do find you horrifying." Said Lucy as she stared at her hands.

"Oh! I see. ." He said

"I'm sorry."

"No. Don't be, you have every right to tell me the true. . Thank you"

"You're welcome my lord."

"Lucy, I have one more thing to ask of you, if that's alright."

"What is it my lord?"

"Will you be my wife Lucy?"

"Wh-What?"

"Will you be my wife Lucy?"

"I cannot my lord. For I do not love you."

"I see. ." The dragon beast then stood from his sit and said to Lucy in a somewhat sad and meek tone, as if he was about to cry. "I shall be heading to bed now."

"But you haven't eaten my lord." Said Lucy.

"It's fine. I'm not that hungry. Good night Lucy." The dragon said as he left the room.

"Good night, my lord." Lucy said as she watches his figure disappear from her sight. Ones the dragon beast left the dining hall, she could have swore that she felt her cheeks blush a bit when the dragon beast proposed to her. But. . Why?

As days pass the dragon beast and Lucy have always been dinning together every breakfast, lunch and dinner time. But the dragon beast always made sure that his side of the table would always stay dark, so that Lucy wouldn't have to see his monstrous form. While at Lucy's side would always stay brightly lighted and by that way the dragon beast would always see Lucy's beautiful face and smile.

And as day's turns to weeks and weeks turn to months, little by little Lucy learned not to fear the dragon beast as much as she did when she first arrived to the castle.

"My lord. May I ask you something?" Lucy said as the two of them are having their dinner.

"Yes, what is it Lucy?" Pondered the dragon.

"May I please know your name my lord?"

"Why would you want to know that?"

"Well. . You see. . I've been leaving here at your castle for some time now and. . I was wondering if I could know you're name. My lord." Lucy said meekly.

"Oh. . I see. ."

"But. . If you don't want to tell me, it's quite alright with me my lord."

"It's Natsu"

"What. .?"

"My name. . It's Natsu. Natsu Dragneel."

"Natsu. .What a wonderful name my lord." Lucy Said with a sweet and earnest smile. At that moment, Natsu's heart started to beat a little faster.

"Can. .Can you say my name again please? It's just that I haven't heard my own name for so long now. I can't even remember how my name sounds." Natsu said.

"Oh! Okay. . Umm. . Na-Natsu. . Dra-Dragneel" Lucy said as her cheeks slightly blush again.

"One more time please, Lucy"

"Natsu. .Dragneel. ."

Oh! How her sweet tongue and soft lips caress his name. Oh! How it made his heart beat ever so fast. Just by saying his name made his body shiver, is this, what love is? Is Natsu the dragon prince head over heels in love with her? Can this be really true? Or is just that effect of her saying his name, because he hasn't heard his own name for a long time?

One day, while Lucy was busy reading in the garden. Natsu was on his way to check on her until he heard a scream coming from the garden.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"LUCY!" It's Lucy. She in trouble. Natsu then ran as fast as he can to Lucy's aid. As he reached the castle garden, he saw Lucy surrounded 3 wolves, with nothing to protect herself with.

"AHHHH!" Screamed Lucy, as a wolf then pounced on her with its teeth with wide open, ready to take Lucy out.

"Lucy!" Yelled Natsu as he jumped in the middle and stopped the bite with his left arm.

"Natsu. ."

"Are you alright? Lucy?" Natsu asked as he then tossed the wolf away as if it was nothing.

"Stand back Lucy. I'll protect you." And Lucy did just that. The wolves then started to attack, one after the other. They attacked, they almost over powered him but Natsu is too strong for them and with one mighty roar, one by one, Natsu defeated them all and the wolves started to retreat back into the forest.

"Lucy. . Are you hurt?" Asked Natsu, almost out of breath.

"No. . I'm fine. ."

"Good. . That's good to hear." Natsu said with a smile on his face.

"Natsu! You're bleeding!" Lucy said as her eyes widen.

"Don't worry. It's just a scratch." He said reassuring her.

"No! It's not a scratch! Now let me look at it." Lucy then took Natsu's arm and saw the wound, tears started to fall from her face.

"I'm so so sorry Natsu. Because of me, you're wounded."

"Lucy, don't cry. It's not your fault. I wanted to protect you. So please don't cry." Said Natsu as he wiped away the tears off Lucy's face, without hurting her with his claws.

"But. . But I. . I'm so sorry Natsu."

"Hey. . It's alright now. . What matters now is that we're both safe. And that you're here safe and unharmed." Natsu said as he held Lucy tightly in his arms making sure not to hold her too tight and not to get blood all over her.

"Thank you. .Natsu. ." Lucy said sweetly as she too held him in her arms

"Nothing for you, just for you. . Lucy."

* * *

**~END OF CHAPTER THREE~**

That's the end of Chapter three. Thanks so much again for the review guys. I hope that this chapter is to your liking. And please tell me what you think.

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!** X3


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! So. . I've been receiving requests to further describe Natsu's appearance as a dragon and I hope that I describe his appearance better now. . I'm really sorry that I didn't do a better job on the details. And I think I got the details right this time. _Maybe._

Anyway. . .I hope you guys enjoy my version of Beauty and the Beast, but with a hint of Disney's version, and the dark origin. I'm so sorry for being away for so long, I had my feasibility to finish.

* * *

The Beauty and the Dragon. .

Weeks pass as Lucy and Natsu got even closer to each other. They both enjoyed each other's company; it just feels so natural to them. Just to talk and share stories with one another. Natsu just adored being around Lucy, her sweet smile, her angelic voice, her bright brown eyes, her cheerful spirit, it helps put his heart and mind at ease.

Everything is going great. Until one day, Lucy and Natsu are on stroller in the garden.

"What?! You want to leave the castle to go home?" Natsu said in stock.

"Yes, please allow me to go Natsu. Please."

"But-But why Lucy? Aren't—Aren't you happy here? Here with. .Me?" Natsu said nervously as he held Lucy's hands.

"Oh! Natsu. Being here in this wonderful castle with you is been the most absolute amazing time." Lucy said sweet fully.

"Then why? Why do you want to leave Lucy?"

"It's because. I miss my father and my sisters back home, and was wondering if I could go home to see my father and my sisters, just for a little while." Lucy said earnestly.

"I. . I'm sorry Lucy. . But I can't allow your request." Natsu said as he releases Lucy's hands and turned his back from her.

"But. . But why? Please Natsu. .Just for awhile. .Please, I miss them so. Please Natsu." Pleased Lucy.

"I'm sorry Lucy. But I just can't let you go." Natsu said, not wanting to let Lucy go, because of the fear dangling over his heart that she may never return ones he lets her go.

"Then, what if you came with me?" Lucy said, hoping that he would agree, even if it's a stupid thought, because she have this odd feeling in her heart that she can't leave him.

"GO WITH YOU! LUCY LOOK AT ME! I AM A MONSTER! One look at me and your family will just call for the town mod! I'm sorry, But the answer is still NO!" Natsu said in anger as he turned back to face her.

"You don't know that. . What if. ."

"WHAT IF AT THE FIRST SIGHT OF ME THEY BROUGHT OUT THEIR WEAPONS AND CALLED FOR HELP FROM YOUR VILLAGE! HA!? Face it Lucy, I. .I'm nothing but a monster. . A MONSTER!" Natsu said as his presence really portray a form of a real dragon. His form of a human but his body is covered in red-scares of a dragon, his eyes glowed bright yellow, black long horns, sharp dragon-like-teethes, his hands are like claws of a dragon, his legs are like of a dragon, and a long tail with black spikes on it.

"Natsu. . I'm. . I'm . . .I'm sorry. . I was just. ." Lucy then started to feel that her chest is getting tighter and tighter by the minute.

"I'm starting to think, maybe you do want me dead? Is that why you wanted me go with you? SO THAT YOU CAN GET THE VILLAGE PEOPLE TO KILL ME! IS THAT IT?" Said Natsu as his anger got even worst.

"NO! Your wrong Natsu." Said Lucy.

"DON'T LIE TO ME LUCY! I know I'm a monster. And if I'm dead, you'll be set free. IS THAT IT!?" Natsu said as grasped Lucy's arms making her unable to move.

"No. . Natsu. . Stop. . Your. . Your hurting me. . Please. . Let go. . " Lucy said as she tries to straggle away from his grip.

"TELL ME! IS THAT WHAT YOU REALLY WANT HA?!"

"Natsu. . ! STOP IT!"

"And here I thought you were different from them Lucy. But I guess I was wrong. You're just like the rest of them."

SSSLLLLLLAAAAAPPPP!

Lucy was able to break free from his grasp and slap Natsu across his face. This doesn't hurt him, but this caught him of guard.

"You. . YOU JERK! YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT NATSU!" Yelled Lucy as tears fell down her face.

"Lu. . Lucy. . "

"Natsu. . You jerk. . You really don't understand my feelings for you at all *sob *sob* and here I was thinking that I could. .*sob *sob* Natsu you prick! I HATE YOU. YOU-YOU. . YOU MONSTER!" With that said Lucy ran back into the castle leaving Natsu shocked and feeling like fool in to garden.

"Lucy. . . What have I done . . .?" Said Natsu as masked his crying face with his claws as he feel to his knees.

That evening, Lucy cried herself to sleep because to the fight she and Natsu had. As she slept, Lucy then had a dream able her father calling out to her, she could hear it in his voice that he is gravely sick and could probably die. At the middle of the night she woke from her nightmare as her nightgown is covered in her own sweat. She sat up on her bed trying to calm herself down. As she then heard frightful roar.

"Wha. . What was that?" Then another roar was heard.

"Natsu!" She then thought of Natsu being in trouble. So she jumped out of bed and ran to where the loud roars are coming from. She then finds herself heading towards the garden, the roars got louder and louder as she heads towards the center of the garden.

"Hello! Natsu?!" She shouted out.

"Lucy. . What's wrong? Why are you up so late?" Lucy then turned and saw Natsu with a heartbreaking look on his face.

"I. . I had a nightmare and I heard your roars and I came to see. . If you are alright." Lucy said meekly.

"Oh. . Lucy. . ." Natsu then approached Lucy and took her hand in his.

"Lucy. . Please forgive me. I didn't mean to make you cry. I was just so angry. . I didn't know what I was thinking. Please forgive me." Natsu said in a very soft and gentle tone.

"It's okay Natsu. I'm sorry too; I should've been more understanding."

"I promise, I'll try to keep my anger in check, so I would scare you like that again." Natsu said as he hugged Lucy.

"Alright."

"So. . Tell me about this nightmare of ours? What was it about?"

"It was about my father. . His sick, so sick that he might even die. . Natsu, I'm worried about him." Lucy said as tears started to flog her eyes.

"Then you must go to him."

"What?"

"Just looking at your beautiful smile will make his illness disappear" Natsu said as he capped Lucy's face and wiped away her tears with his thumb.

"Really Natsu? You Mean it?"

"Yes." He then gave Lucy a gold ring "Put this ring on your bedside table when you go to sleep and when you wake up, you'll be at your father's house."

"Oh! Thank you Natsu." Lucy said gleefully.

"But you must promise me that you will return to me after 7 days. Please. . You don't know how much I need you here." Natsu said in a sad tone.

"Yes. .Yes, I promise. I will return to you Natsu." Said Lucy gleefully as she hugged Natsu tight.

"Thank you, Lucy. .Lucy?"

"Yes, Natsu?"

"Please. . Marry me. ?"

**~END OF CHAPTER FOUR~**

* * *

Again. . I am so so so so sorry for being gone this long. I just really had to finish my feasibility study. I'll try to do better next time. . I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! I'm so glad that you guys like chapter 4 of beauty and the dragon, and I hope that this new chapter are to your liking.

Anyway. . .I hope you guys enjoy my version of Beauty and the Beast, but with a hint of Disney's version, and the dark origin.

* * *

The Beauty and the Dragon. .

Lucy then returned to her room and did what Natsu told her, she placed the ring on her bed side table and went back to sleep. Then the next morning when Lucy woke up she found herself in her father's house.

"Father. ! Father! I'm home!" Lucy yelled as she ran into her father's room.

"Lucy. . Lucy my dear." Her father Makarov, is laying in bed, ill. But when he so his precious daughter Lucy come through the doors, he sat up from his bed filled with glee, arms open wide to hug her.

"Father. . I miss you so much." Said Lucy as she hugged her father.

"Oh! My darling daughter Lucy. I was so worried about you. How have you been? Did that monster hurt you?" Makarov said.

"I've been well father. And no, Natsu didn't do anything but took good care of me." Lucy said with glee.

"Natsu?"

"That's his name father, Natsu, Natsu Dragneel."

"What?! So _"Its"_ name, and you're not even terrified of _it_?" Makaroz said in shock.

"Well, at first I was so terrified of him father, for the first few days I cried myself to sleep hoping to one day wake up thinking that it all just been a dream. But I've gotten to know him a little better and his not a monstrous dragon at all, but a kind and gentle being that had a misfortune that had befallen upon him." Lucy said in a sweet and earnest tone.

"Hmmmm….. Lucy my dear, it seems to me that you have deeper feelings for this "Natsu Dragneel" person."

"Wha-What? Me? Really? Don't be silly father. Where just friends that's all." Said Lucy as her face turned slight red as she then recalled what had happen last night.

_~Flash back~_

"But you must promise me that you will return to me after 7 days. Please. . You don't know how much I need you here." Natsu said in a sad tone.

"Yes. .Yes, I promise. I will return to you Natsu." Said Lucy gleefully as she hugged Natsu tight.

"Thank you, Lucy. .Lucy?"

"Yes, Natsu?"

"Please. . Marry me. ?"

Lucy then pulled away from their hug her cheeks slightly red.

"I'm sorry Natsu, but I. . I can't marry you Natsu."

"I understand, but I won't give up on you Lucy." Natsu said as he pulled her back into a tight and warm hug.

"I. . I love you Lucy"

"Na. . Natsu. . " Lucy's blush grows even brighter.

"Come. I'll escort you back to your room."

"Al-Alright. ."

_~End of Flash back~_

Just thinking about it, just made Lucy's heart beat even faster.

"_Why? Why do my heart beat so fast when think about last night?"_ Lucy thought to herself.

"Lucy. . .Lucy. . .Lucy my dear. ." Her father called out. With that Lucy snapped back into reality.

"Oh! I'm sorry father. What where you saying?"

"I was _saying _that I'm glad that you're all well and safe."

"Thank you father. Oh! Bye the way father, what happened to the house?" Upon further examination Lucy's mind finally caught up with her. She saw that the house is decorated in fine furniture and fixtures, the curtain made from the Egyptian cotton, and elegant tapestry hang from the wall, all in all it looks like a little piece of the of Natsu's castle is placed in her father's house.

"It's the strangest it Lucy. On the day that you left, I found a medium sized chest outside the door, filled with gold coins and no matter how much I spent of it. It just never seems to be empty." Explain her father.

"And my sisters? Where are they?"

"With the money we now have. They were both able to get married into, fine rich families."

"Oh! I see. I'm so happy for them."

"I'll send word of your return." Makarov said with glee.

"Thank you father, but I can't stay too long. For I, promise Natsu that I will return to him, after 7 days."

"Is that so. Very well then. If that is your wish, but never the less we will all celebrate that my sweet Lucy is well and unharmed by the monstrous dragon."

"His name is Natsu father."

"Right. . Natsu."

And just as Natsu said. Just seeing Lucy's lovely smile her father Makarov, has fully recovered from his illness in the span of 3 days.

On the 4th day Makarov did as he said and sent a letter to Lucy's sisters requesting that they return home immediately it's about their sister Lucy. So the next day, Angel and Flair returned home, both unhappy with their marriages and hoping of the news about Lucy being devoured by the dragon beast would at least bring them happiness in their sad marriage.

But to their surprise, when they saw Lucy running towards them from the house, she looked absolutely radiant, and wearing a beautiful flowing gown made so pure silk and cotton, and also wearing fine, luxurious jewelers.

"Angel! Flair! Sisters!" Yelled Lucy with glee as she ran towards them with open arms.

"Lu-Lucy. . " they both said in a shocked tone.

"I've missed you both so much." Lucy said with glee as see hugged them both.

"We've. .We've missed you too Lucy. We were so worried about you." Angel said trying to hide the feeling of disappointment.

"Yeah. . We've so glad to see that monstrous dragon didn't kill you." Flair lied.

After they all caught up with each other on what have been going in their lives, they started the celebration, and they celebrated for the entire day laughing, eating, telling stories, good old fashion family bounding.

The next day, early morning Lucy's sisters Angel and Flair, are in the kitchen having breakfast while Lucy and their father are still asleep, still tried from the party.

"You know Flair, it seems really unfair that Lucy gets to leave a life filled luxury and pampering and the castle of that monstrous dragon." Angel said as she took a sip from her tea.

"And why do you say that sister?" Flair said as she puts down her tea cup.

"Well, just look at her. She's dressed in elegant clothes and expensive jewelers even more expensive than what we have." Said Angel.

"Yes, that's true. So what do you suggest we do about it then?" Replied Flair with a grin on her face.

"I have a great idea sister."

"Please do share dear sister." They both let out an evil chuckle with twisted smiles on their face.

**~END OF CHAPTER FIVE~**

* * *

Please comment. . I'll be updating the next chapter as soon as I can. . I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, I've been busy again with school work and stuff, and I have been reading and watching a lot some awesome materials for my next fic.

Anyway. . .I hope you guys enjoy my version of Beauty and the Beast, but with a hint of Disney's version, and the dark origin.

* * *

The Beauty and the Dragon. .

The next day, Lucy was planning to head back to the dragon beast when her two sisters started crying and pleading for her to stay a little longer for their father's sake, and for their sake. They even told her that they will miss her terribly and worried that maybe they wouldn't be able to see her again in a long time.

Seeing her sisters like that, with a heavy heart she agreed to their plea and stayed another day.

_~Flash Back~_

"Yes, that's true. So what do you suggest we do about it then?" Replied Flair with a grin on her face.

"I have a great idea sister."

"Please do share dear sister." They both let out an evil chuckle with twisted smiles on their face.

"Okay, it's like this. Lucy said that at the 7th day she has to return to the dragon's castle right?" Said Angel.

"Yes that's what she said."

"Well, if we made her stay here for a few more days and when she returns back to the dragon's castle. The dragon beast would be so angry with her that the dragon beast would even kill her. And once that happened will notify the village that Lucy have been kidnapped by the dragon beast and probably killed her. And the villagers will have no choice but to kill it and we'll be there to get all the riches of the dragon beast and nobody will be the wiser." Angel said with an evil grin on her face.

"Why sister. That's the most evil plan I ever heard. I love it." Flair said, as she raised her tea cup.

"I knew you would." Angel said as she and Flair tossed to their evil plan, chuckling devilishly.

_~End of flash back~_

When every time Lucy tried to go back to Natsu, her sisters kept on begging her to stay. Sometimes they would even put a piled onion near their eyes to make them cry.

So Lucy stayed until the 9th day, she feels so guilty for staying away for too long. At that night, Lucy then dreamed about Natsu. She saw that she was back at the castle at the garden, she heard a load roar and maybe it was Natsu. It sounded like he was in pain.

_~Dream~_

Lucy ran though the garden looking for Natsu screaming out "NATSU. . . NATSU. . .WHERE ARE YOU? I'M BACK NATSU. . I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK ME THIS LONG TO RETURN. . NATSU! NATSU. . . PLEASE. . ANSWER ME. . .NATSU" The roaring then slowly weakened.

"Lu. . Lucy. . Lucy. . I'm-I'm so sorry for taking you away from you family. I know now that your family means everything to you. So now. . I set you free."

She heard his voice but she could see him. His voice sounded so weak, it brought tears to Lucy's eyes

"NATSU. . WHERE ARE YOU? PLEASE TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE. . NATSU!"

"Good bye Lucy. . In the short time we had together. . It was and always will be the best time of my entire life. . I love you Lucy. . Forever."

"NO! NATSU. . . COME BACK. . CCCCOOOOOOMMMMMEEEEEE BBBBBAAAAACKKKK!"

_~End of Dream~_

"NATSU!" Lucy awoke from her dream in a cold sweat, tears fall from her face, she felt as if her heart is about to break.

"I. . I have to return back to him." Lucy said as she took Natsu's ring of her finger and placed it on her bed side table and went back to sleep.

She then woke up a few minutes later and found herself back in the castle. Lucy then got off her bed ran towards the garden, hoping that her dream isn't true.

"NATSU. . NATSU. . .WHERE ARE YOU? NATSU.!" Yelled Lucy.

"Lu. . .Lu. . Lucy. . " She heard a faint sound calling for her.

She turned and saw, laying down in the far of part of the garden, its Natsu. She ran to him and shakes him.

"Natsu. . Natsu. . Natsu, wake up. .Wake up. ."

"Lu. . Lu. . Lucy. .Your back. . Thank God." Natsu said with a smile as he held Lucy's hand tight.

"Of course I came back. . I promised you didn't I." Lucy said as she too held his hands tight.

"I'm so happy to see again Lucy." Said Natsu as he then sat up.

"What happening to you Natsu? You fell so cold." Said Lucy with a sad look on her face.

"Come with me Lucy. . There's. . There's something that I want to show you." Natsu said as he slowly got up, as Lucy aided him in walking, for he is extremely weak.

They both then headed inside the castle, then up the grand stair case, as they then reached the east wing, Lucy saw that most of the things in the east wing are either destroyed, thorn or brunt to ashes. They then entered a large room, the inside is even worse than the outside.

"Hehe. . Sorry for the mess. I wish I could have cleaned up in here." Natsu said with half-smile on his face.

"Mhm. . It's alright. . You weren't expecting me to come in her anyway."

"Hehe. . Yeah. . Your right." They both then made their way to a small circular table, with a cloth draped on it.

"What was it that you wanted to show me Natsu?" As she still helped him to walk and stand.

"This. . " Natsu then removed the cloth, reveling in a glass case, a glowing red rose that is wilting away. There seems to be 5 petals left on what use to be rose.

"Wh-What is this?" Lucy said in ahh.

"This rose shows me that I'm going to die today."

"Wha-What? Die?" As Lucy's eyes widened from the shock.

"Yes. . And when all the petals wilts away. . . I die." Natsu said as he placed his on the glass case as another petal fell.

"No. . You can't die Natsu. There's got to be away to save you. . Please. . I . . I don't want you to die." Said Lucy as she hugged Natsu tight as tears, started to fall from her face.

"I'm afraid it's too late now Lucy." Said Natsu as he hugs Lucy tight and brushes his claw-like hand through her hair, then another petal dropped.

"Lucy. .You gave me some many wonderful memories. You made me so happy and loved that could last me a life time."

"Natsu. . *sob* *sob*. . Please don't die."

"Lucy. . Thank you. ." Natsu then collapses.

"Natsu!" Lucy fell to her knees as her tears continues to fall.

"Lucy. . I want you to have my castle. All its riches are all yours to use." Said Natsu looking all weak and tired.

"No! *sob* *sob* . . I don't want them. . I just want you to live. . Please Natsu. . " Said Lucy as she cried on top of his chest. As two more petals fell.

"Lucy. . I love you. ." And with that as his last breath, his eyes closed shut.

"No. . *sob* *sob*. . Natsu. . . I love you too. . *Sob* *Sob* *Sob*" She continued to cry as the last petal fell.

"*Sob* *Sob* *Sob* . . Natsu. . . "

At that moment, a bright light started to emanate from his body. To her surprise Lucy backed away from Natsu's body. The light got brighter and brighter, until its almost blinding. Lucy averted her eyes. And once the bright light has disappeared, Lucy then saw a human figure stand in front of her.

"Lucy. . " This figure called out to her.

"Wh-Who are you?"

"Lucy. . It's me . . Natsu." He then went on knees and caresses Lucy's face. He has semi-long salmon color hair, dark eyes, a well built body and a smile that could make a cold heart melt, and most of all he is drop dead handsome.

"Natsu. . Is. Is it . . Really you?" Said Lucy as she held Natsu's hand.

"Yes. . It's me Lucy. . It's really me." Said Natsu with glee, as he held Lucy's face in both of his hands.

"Natsu. . !" Lucy throws herself into his arms and hugged him tight as she cried tears of joy.

"I . . .I. . I thought you where die. ."

"Me too. . But because of your love for me. .You broke the curse. Thank you Lucy, thank you so much." Said Natsu as he hugged her tight.

"Natsu. . I love you. . I love you so much. . "

"Lucy. . " Natsu then held Lucy's face up and placed a soft and sweet kiss on her lips. As Lucy arms are wrapped around Natsu's neck as she also sat on his lap.

"Natsu. . I really do love you."

"And I really love you too Lucy." Natsu then kissed her again, but this time, more forceful and hotter. He manages to open her mouth with his tongue and both of their tongues in tangle with each other.

They both broke from their kiss, needed to breathe, as both their faces burn red.

"Lucy. . Have I ever told you how sexy you look in your silk night gown? Because it shows everything." He said was a mischievous grin is plastered across his face.

**~END OF CHAPTER SIX~**

* * *

Please comment. . I'll be updating the next chapter as soon as I can and its going to be a Hot one! H.O.T . Hot, Inspired by episode 44 and 45 of Fairy tail 2014, ad Fairy tail OVA 4.

I'll be make again new fics inspired by episode 44 and 45 of Fairy tail 2014, ad Fairy tail OVA 4. And I promise it's going to be HOT. But for now I hope you guys like this Chapter. . .


End file.
